


hopeful

by Losversclub



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losversclub/pseuds/Losversclub
Summary: “everybody wants a happy ending, right? but it doesn’t always roll that way.”an alternative universe, where tony actually did leave a last message for peter.(story all in lowercase)





	hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am because i like to imagine that tony did leave peter a hologram message... it’s all i’ve ever wanted so i wrote it. enjoy!

it’s been a week since the fight against thanos. the idea of putting on the spider-man suit that tony gave him hurt too much but that night peter decides to put it on. when he pulls his mask on he hears karen say, “hello peter, you have an unseen message from tony.” feeling too hurt, he decides not to listen to it. 

one night, peter wakes up from a nightmare. but it’s not just any nightmare. it’s a flashback. a flashback to the fight with thanos. and the dream always ends the same, with tony dying right in front of him. with tears in his eyes, he grabs his mask and pulls it on. “karen, please play the message tony left me.”

suddenly in front of peter, is a hologram of tony sitting on a chair. peter gasps in surprise, eyes wide in shock. tony looked so real, peter almost believed it was actually him sitting in his room. he felt a clench in his heart knowing that tony wasn’t actually there but the presence of his former mentor was a comforting one. 

“hey, kid. if you’re watching this then it probably means... things didn’t go right on my part.” tony stops and looks to the side. “shit. this is a lot harder than i thought it would be.” he lets out a sigh and looks at peter, “listen.. i know you, kid, and i want you to know that everything is going to be okay. i hope that as you’re watching this you’re in your room, probably up late studying for some test you think you’re gonna fail, but really everyone knows you’re gonna pass, come on now.” tony pauses, “god, kid, i hope you are watching this. i spent five years wishing i could turn back time and just... stop you. never let you go on that stupid ship. i should’ve stopped you. almost every night for months i would wake up from a nightmare. every dream the same. seeing you turn to dust and me wishing... hoping... that it wasn’t real. but it was real... and i feel like i failed you, peter. this thing me and the team are going to do tomorrow, it’s got me... scared.” tony chuckles softly, “i almost didn’t go through with the plan but i was washing the dishes one night and i accidentally sprayed water on that goofy picture of you and i for the stark internship.. and i just couldn’t take it. yeah, my life had gone on and i had a wonderful family but it always felt like a part of my life was missing. and in that moment i realized that that something was you, pete. i couldn’t stand knowing that you weren’t there swinging around queens being everyone’s friendly neighborhood spider-man, to not see you meet morgan, to not see you grow up. i couldn’t bear it anymore. so i just left the kitchen and got to work. i spent hours trying to figure out how to make a time machine. i know you probably want to make a back to the future reference but refrain for now. i stayed up till late at night going through everything, messing up and almost losing hope that it was just.. not possible. but i did it... i couldn’t believe it, and for the first time in a while i felt.. hopeful. hopeful... it’s weird. for a long time i felt like that just wasn’t a feeling that was in me anymore. but you are that hope, peter.”

tony breathed in and said, “my father... was never really the best. never really showed much support but... i don’t want to be like him. so i really just want to say that i’m proud of you, kid. i never said it to you enough and i regret it. jeez, kid, ever since i first met you i knew there was just something about you. you weren’t just any other kid. you wanted to look out for the little guy and you didn’t even want to boast about it to everyone, you actually wanted to put some good into the world... and you managed to do just that. put good into the world. and in the process you’ve also managed to put some good into my life as well. and if you’re watching this and i’m not there, just know that you will always continue to make me proud. i’ll be completely honest, the world is going to beat you down so many times but i already know you’re gonna get right back up like you always do and every single time you do just remember that i’ll forever be proud.”

tony stood up from his chair, “oh, and one last thing, i left something for you. it will be given to you when the time is right but take care of it. okay, kid? i trust you.”

tony stood in front of peter, “you’re gonna help so many people, buddy... so many. i love you, pete.” and with one last reassuring smile, tony disappeared. 

peter pulled off his mask, his face wet with tears and bloodshot eyes. he stared down at his mask and he felt a small smile come on his face. and for the first time in a while, peter parker felt hopeful.


End file.
